Lo que pasó con la manada
by GriM Black-Potter
Summary: Después del Final de Wolf's Rain...algo cambiado, los lobos no han muerto, o mejor alguien les dió otra oportunidad...Que es de sus vidas? HigexBlue, estoy a medias de pensar en...TsumexToboe...pero no prometo nada
1. Capitulo 1: Lo que pasó con la manada

Capítulo 1: Lo que pasó con la manada

- Hige! – gritó Kiba mientras corría entre los arboles – ves por la derecha! Parece que por allí el olor es más intenso! Tsume tu avanza por medio y yo iré por la izquierda!

Kiba diria el pequeño grupo que había salido a cazar, poco después de que Cheeza muriera los 5 lobos habian emigrado hacia Gran Bretaña viajando escondidos en un barco y diversos transportes, y ahora vivian en un bosque totalmente virgen de Inglaterra, allí abundaba la comida, aunque en esas epocas de invierno era dificil encontrar presas puesto que todas yacían encondidas en sus madrigueras resguadandose del frío.

Toboe estaba haciendo guardía frente a su guarida, una cueva oculta bajo las raices de un arbol que ellos mismos construyeron. Blue estaba dentro espirada sobre un lecho de paja y tela que Hige le había preparado y esque no era para menos la loba estaba esperando una camada de él, completamente feliz se recostó con cuidado, estaba ya de 8 semanas y su tripa había aunmentado de volumen impidiendole cazar.

Suspiró cansada mientras levantaba lentamente sus ojos azules hacía la entrada de la cueva por donde se introducía en esos momentos Toboe. Se saludaron rozando sus hocicos y poco después se separaron:

- Como te encuentras Blue?

- Bien – ronroneó – algo nerviosa...tardan demasiado...

- Tranquila, es normal cada vez las presas migran buscando aires más calidos, el invierno es duro...

- Y solo acaba de empezar...

A algunos quilómetros de allí 3 lobos luchaban contra un gran alce, eso les proporcionaría comida para varios días, Kiba traspasó la traquea del majestuoso animal de un muerte mordisco y este cayó inerte en el suelo.

- Lo conseguimos! – gritó entusiasmado Hige, eso les proporcionaria comida suficiente para todos y sobre todo para su amada Blue, comieron cuanto pudieron, luego ya habría tiempo de rejurjitarlo, y tomando cada uno un gran trozo de carne entre sus fauces partieron hacia el camino de regreso.

El lobo blanco aulló con fuerza, haciendo que el sonido llegara hasta donde estaban los otros dos. Y recibió un leve aullido en respuesta al suyo de parte de Toboe.

Cogiendo una pata del alce entre sus dientes marchó tras sus compañeros, guiando a la manada de vuelto a su hogar.

Blue se levantó y salió rapidamente de su escondite, parandose totalmente inmóbil con sus orejas erectas en dirección a las pisadas que se aproximaban exaustas.

Corrió hacia su lobo cuando las 3 siluetas se aparecieron de entre los arboles.

- Hige... – exclamó feliz lamiendo tras las orejas de su pareja

El lobo color miel dejó la carne en el suelo para contestar con efusividad el saludo de su loba, lamiendole con delizadeza el hocico:

- Me tenias preocupada, tardabas demasiado

- Solo lo necesario mi luna – sus trufas se rozaron, restregando sus faces.

Kiba dejó su parte bajo el tronco del abeto, y miró a su manada feliz.

Toboe lamia contento el hocico de Tsume, no había nada entre ellos simplemente lo hacía por sumisión y respeto, era el protegido del lobo gris, o eso parecía aunque Tsume nunca lo admitiría sobreprotegia a Toboe, lo tenía como si fuera su cachorro ya crecido, y ahora seguía con una mueca de fastidio mientras se dejaba hacer por el menor, sin bajar ni por un momento su orgullo, caminó hacia Kiba dejando su parte amontonada con la que el lobo Blanco había traido y gruñó para hacer parar al de ojos marrones, molesto.

- Toboe ya esta bien no crees?

El aludido agachó las orejas – lo siento... – se disculpó

- Buff Toma, te traje esto – le tendió su parte del víver – has echo muy bien tu trabajo pequeño.

Toboe lo miró afradecido y deboró su pedazo hambriento.

Kiba estaba tranquilamente posado sobre la nieve, mirando hacía el horizonte del bosque, moviendo sus orejas hacia los tenues sonidos que le llegaban de cada rincón, Tsume llegó lo escrutó con la mirada, y después se estiró junto a él:

- Algo te preocupa Kiba...puedo olerlo...

- No es nada importante Tsume

- Yo creo que si lo es...es por Cheeza?

- No...ella es parte de mi pasado...nunca la olvidaré...pero...la verdad es que no se que hago aqui...no entiendo como llegamos hasta aqui, ¿porque? ¿Cuál es nuestra misión?

El lobo de pelo rojizo se acercó a ambos adultos, fue hacia su protector y se acurrucó junto a su estómago, haciendose un ovillo.

- Quizás nuestra misión es vivir nuestras vidas, sin poner una meta, simplemente vivir hasta que nuestras existencias se consuman por los años, el simple y complejo ciclo vital de los seres vivos, nacer,crecer, reproducirnos y morir. Sin más, somos lobos Kiba,quizá los animales más misteriosos y complejos. Cheeza nos dió una segunda oportunidad de seguir con nuestra existencia así que ¿porque preocuparnos? Aprovechemosla como una manada, como la familia que somos y vivamos cada segundo de nuestras vidas al máximo. – bajó su mirada hacia el joven lobo que yazía junto a el y este ahora dirigió sus ojos hacia sus pupilas conectandolas, y sin que el mayor se diera apenas cuenta le dio un rapido lametazo, mientras su cola se mecia en un suave baibén- Pero que haces!

El castaño simplemente esbozó una sonrisa en su lobuno rostro y volvió a hacerse un ovillo contra Tsume

El de ojos Ambar soltó un suspiró mirando con complicidad a Kiba quien sonrió:

- Kizás tengas razón Tsume...solo tenemos que vivir, vivir como los lobos que somos...tranquilos y en paz, defender a nuestras nuevas generaciones y consevar nuestro territorio, y consumir nuestras existencias sin más...sin preocupaciones después de todo esta es nuestra recompensa...puede que esto sea nuestro pequeño paraiso...

Ambos inspiraron el cristalino aire del bosque, olia a pino, a la tierra humedecida por la imaculada nieve completamente blanca.

Hige cogió de nuevo el gran pedazo de carne que trajo de la cacaería y tras dejar un pedazo al lado de la de sus compañeros se adentró en la guarida seguido de Blue...

- Dentro de poco podremos ver a esos pequeños correteando por aqui –musitó Kiba – incordiandonos...y con ganas de aprender... – pensó recordando levemente su pasado

- Si...seguro que pronto aprenden quien manda – añadió mirando a los ojos azules de Kiba

- Ya os o dicho una y mil veces que no soy el lider de esta manada...

- No seas tan modesto Kiba...incluso yo lo reconozco...tu y yo eramos los más indicados para serlo, luchamos y tu ganaste, el derecho a tomar las decisiones es tuyo.

- Si...pero a veces no viene mal un poco de ayuda...

Por su parte Hige observaba embobado como Blue comía, debía de tener hambre puesto que los pequeños que llevaba en su vientre reclamaban muchas de sus reservas, cuando se terminó toda su parte Hige fue junto a ella, dandole cariñosos y delicados besos en la cara y el hocico, Se fué hacia el cómodo lecho, estirandose en el y dejando espació suficiente para que Blue se acurrucara junto a el, y así poder pasarle su calor.

Ya había caido la tarde y empezaba a hacer frío Tsume retiró la poca nieve que se agolpaba en la puerta que daba acceso a la cueva, dejando el tunel limpió se adentró en ella seguido como siempre del incondicional Toboe:

- Voy a correr un rato con Tsume – anunció Kiba quien ahora entraba por el túnel - miraremos que todo ande en orden en lo que nos rodea de nuestro territorio, debemos mantener a ralla a los intrusos si queremos tener segura a la camada que está por llegar, Toboe y Tsume os necesito, te quedas al cargo de todo Hige.

- Claro – contestó el recostado lobo

- Hasta ahora.

Los tres lobos escrutaron a fondo el terreno, Toboe se metía por todos los pequeños huecos, ya que era el más delgado y miraba que no hubieran crias que pudieran pertenecer a algun animal peligroso.

Tsume olfateó un rastro extraño, olió a felino y cuando siguió el rastro lo unico que encontra fue un par de arboles arañados sin embargo no se veia rastro de ningun animal de ese tipo por ningún lado, avisó a Kiba y ambos revisaron a fondo todos los posibles rastros pero nada.

Desistieron seguramente no era más que un animal de paso por allí, así que cuando anocheció volvieron a casa.

Continuará...

Espero que os haya gustado xD Sorry por los millones de faltas de ortografía que seguro que hay U es mi primer fic que no es de Harry Potter xD, el primero sobre un Manga! Y el primero (pero espero que no el ultimo de Wolf's Rain) Nos vemos pronto! Y a ver si por fin conseguí quitar los Reviews anónimos U

Besos.

GríM Black-Potter


	2. Capitulo 2: Puppies

Capítulo 2: Puppies

Las semanas pasaron rápido y sin nada que destacar, esa mañana amaneció tranquila, la noche anterior había nevado, Blue hacia dias que se encontraba realmente mal, no había comido nada, y desde hacía 3 dias estaba confinada en su rincón en lo más profundo de la cueva, su barriga era realmente grande lo que indicaba que traia bastantes lobeznos, ahora jacía estirada, jadeando, estaba nerviosa y notaba que el momento iba a llegar.

Hige no paraba de entrar y salir de la cueva, cuidando de la loba negra de ojos azules que lo tenía loco, el tambien notaba que el momento era próximo. Llevaba toda la mañana junto a Blue, mientras los demás se limitaban a vigilar la entrada y en el caso de Toboe iba en busca de pequeñas presas que saciaran el apetito de la manada.

La loba gimió incorporandose levemente, Hige se irginó tambien, dandole suaves mordiscos en el cuello, un espeso líquido empezó a salir de la parte posterior de su cuerpo, empujó, estaba de parto, empujó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que un pequeño empezó a Salir, la loba siguió empujando y el lobezno cayó sobre los arapos gimoteando, para justo despues empezar a salir otro, Blue jadeaba, con esfuerzo siguió empujando, haciendo salir al segundo de los cachorros, Hige tomó uno de los trapos y lo poso un poco más alejado, cogiendo después al cachorro y posandolo sobre la cálida superfície, salío otro cachorro más y así hasta que el quinto. Blue calló completamente exausta sobre su lecho, respirando entrecortada mente, volteó como pudo su cabeza y observó como Hige limpiaba a los cachorros a lametazos, 3 eran de color negro y 2 marrones.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio y se durmió cuando Hige le susurró unas cariñosas palabras al oido:

-Duerme mi luna, yo cuidaré de ellos hasta que despiertes.

Sonrió tranquila acomodando su dolorido cuerpo.

Los 3 lobos seguían sentados impacientes frente a la cueva levantandose de golpe cuando vieron salir por ella a Hige:

- ¿Que tal está? – preguntó Tsume

- Bien...ahora descansa...parece que todo a ido bien...

- Cuantos son? – indago emocionado Toboe

- Cinco, son preciosos – contestó con una sonrisa de padre orgulloso – luego pasais a verlos.

- Ahora es mejor que Blue descanse...

Hige se volvió a introducir rapidamente en el agujero, Blue seguía dormida y los cachorrillos habían ido andando torpemente buscando el alimento que les subministraba su madre, empezando a mamar apiñandose unos contra otros:

- Chicos, chicos esperad vais a despertar a vuestra madre... – les decia intentando colocarlos cada uno en uno de los pezones de la loba – asi...

Dos horas después los cachorros se habían dormido acurrucados contra su madre, Hige miró la imagen enternecido y avisó a los demás que pasaran si querían.

Y así lo hicieron, los 3 estaban embobados mirando los cachorros de Hige y Blue, eran preciosos, 3 machos y 2 hembras.

Kiba se acercó a los cachorros y lo olisqueó, sonriendo complacido.

- Enhorabuena Hige son preciosos.

- Gracias - sonrió

- Estás echo un mañote - le dijo

Tsume dandole un empujoncito con su zarpa.

- Que monoooos – musitó Toboe – crees que podré enseñarles algo?

- Claro... – le contestó el padre de las criaturas

Tsume salió fuera a estirarse un rato en la refrescante nieve, paseó por los alrededores, y Toboe le siguió como de costumbre, olisqueandolo todo como un lobezno travieso y corriendo tras el lobo gris.

- Tsume...

- Dime...

- Tu me quieres?

- ¿Qué? Cl-claro Toboe eres mi amigo...

- Solo eso...yo te quiero mucho Tsume...eres mi protector...si te perdiera no sabria que hacer...a donde ir...

El mayor suspiró – mira Toboe...yo...no siento nada por ti...m-me refiero a nada más hayá de el vinculo que nos une te protegeré siempre, eres como mi lobezno pero...no siento amor hacia tí no ese tipo de amor...

- Con que me quieras como a tu protegido a mi ya me basta – le dijo mientras le lamia la barbilla, y repregaba su lomo por esta.

- Vamos a cazar algo, cuando Blue despierte va a tener que comer, y todos tenemos hambre.

-Vale!

Kiba estaba sentado en una enorme roca desde donde se vislumbraba todo su territorio, podía observar su guarida y la brisa le acariciaba el pelaje, cerró los ojos gustosamente y simplemente disfrutó de la brisa...

Blue entreabrió los ojos con cansacio, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el lomo de Hige, que estaba despierto pero no se habia levantada para no molestar su suave sueño.

Sonrió, mirando a sus dormidos cachorros:

- Hige...

- Blue...te encuentras bien?

- Claro...tengo hambre...

- Creo que Tsume y Toboe fueron a por comida.

- vale...

Decidieron los nombre para sus pequeños, había dos hembras una de cada color, a la castaña le pusieron Snow y la negra Moon, los machos se llaman Black el más grande, y los gemelos Dark el negro y Shadow el que era igual que su padre.

En una semana Blue estaba completamente recuperada, podía Salir a cazar con el grupo pero a estos no les hacia demasiada gracia y Kiba la mayoría de las veces la obligaba a quedarse, los cachorros crecian deprisa y cada vez era más dificil mantenerlos dentro de la cavidad, los 5 adultos ya estaban acostumbrados a ser pisoteados cuando dormian y a levantarse por la mañana con uno de los cachorros pegado junto a su pecho.

Todos hacian lo que podian para cuidar de ellos y con cuatro semanas ya comian carne, cosa que los obliga a cazar de cuatro en cuatro para poder llebar hasta los cachorros la cantidad de carne necesaria.

Kiba estaba ahora dentro de la cueva, mientras los incansables lobeznos le mordían las orejas, todos exepto uno, Black era el más dominante de los cachorros, era fuerte, absolutamente negro y los ojos de color azul marino, mucho más oscuros que los de su madre.

Se acercó a sus hermanos y les gruñó enseñando sus diminutos dientes para que se separaran del Lobo blanco, Kiba lo miraba sonriendo, la verdad es que ese cachorro era el que se encontraba cada noche junto a él acurrucándose entre sus patas delanteras.

- Black – llamó Kiba, inmediatamente el cachorro dejó de gruñir y lamió el hocio del lobo adulto, restregando su pequeña cabeza contra la barbilla de este.

Kiba se levantó seguido del cachorro y salió de la cueva – Black tu debes quedarte aqui – le dijo, el pequeño se sentó triste en el suelo y vió como el blanco lobo se iba.

- Buenos dias – saludo Blue frotando levemente la cabeza con Kiba – te dejaron dormir?

- No demasiado - sonrió

- Están echos unos trastos – añadió Hige

- No va siendo hora de que salgan? Al fin y al cabo ya tienen 5 semanas – preguntó ahora el lobo gris

- Puede que si...después de todo por que salgan un rato no va a pasar nada.

Blue entró en la guarida y llamó a sus cachorros que salieron desconfiados, Black era el primero, observó el bosque que estaba ante el con sus ojos azules y después salió corriendo hacia el lobo Blanco

- Kiba! – gritó con su voz infantil, saltando para poder llegar a darle lametazos en el hocico.

- Vale vale, tranquilo...

Los demás cachorros salieron curiosos oliendolo todo a su alrededor y siguiendo a Blue. Como de costumbre Dark y Shadow iban peleando entre ellos, mordiendose el cuello, eran los más revoltosos, empezaron a corretear por la nieve, rebozandose en ella.

Snow se acercó a Toboe, inspeccionandolo, mientras volteó y empezó a morderle la cola, a lo que el castaño la escondió.

- Eres un cobarde – rió Tsume

- No es verdad!

- Si lo és!

Toboe se alejó a paso rápido de allí pero ni así consiguió desacerse de Snow que le seguian encantada sonriendole simpáticamente.

- Boe! – le llamó con voz chillona – Boe!

El aludido sonrió sorprendido – eres muy espabilada eh? – la pequeña se refregó en sus patas de atrás. Fueron a paso rapido rodeando la cueva, aunque el paso de Toboe obligaba a Snow a seguirle corriendo con sus torpes pasos, hasta que cayó en un pequeño socabón que se ocultaba bajo la nieve.

Moon corrió hacía sus hermanos y mordió a Shadow en el cuello, el pequeño le siguió el juego corriendo tras ella, se encaminaron sin darse cuenta hacia su padre, chocando contra sus patas delanteras:

- Iny- gimieron

- Tened más cuidado – medio les regañó Hige, lamió con cariño la cabeza de la pequeña lobita negra de ojos dorados.

Toboe se giró al escuchar el agudo lloriqueo de Snow, la busco con la mirada y la encontró dentro del socabón gimoteando asustada:

- Vaya, aunque tu nombre signifique Nieve no te llebas muy bien con ella verdad?

- Boeee... – lloró con sus ojos azul electrico llenos de lágrimas

El joven lobo la sacó de allí agarrandola por la nuca – mejor volvemos – y sin dejarla en el suelo emprendio el camino de regreso.

Kiba por su parte se llevó al bosque a Black, el pequeño andaba junto a el asombrado por todo y admirando en cada movimiento a Kiba.

Un conejo pasó corriendo –_ esta es mi oportunidad de demostrarle a Kiba que soy mucho mejor que cualquiera de mis hermanos _– y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió tras el.

- ¡¡Black! – gritó Kiba cuando vió salir corriendo al pequeño – ¡¡Black!

El aludido no le hizo caso y se fue adentrando en el bosque corriendo, la verdad era que corría mejor que los demás lobeznos y Cuando se metió entre unos patorrales el lobo blanco lo perdió de vista.

- ¡¡Mierda! – olió el aire, no estaban solos, y solo rezaba por que no fuese el animal que tiempo atrás había dejado aquellos enormes arachazos.

Buscó su rastro a la vez que corrió, hasta que escuchó un pequeño alarido de dolor, corrió hasta un claro donde pudo dislumbrar al gran animal, no era más grande que el, su pelaje era de un color canela, y el pelo era cortó tenía unos grandes bigotes, y unas enormes zarpas que podían matar facilmente al cachorro de un golpe.

Y definitivamente aquel si era el animal de los árboles, ahora estaba encarado hacía él, enseñando sus enormes incisivos mientras bufaba, Kiba escuchó leves maullidos provinentes de detrás suyo, y descubrió a 3 cachorros de puma:

- Lárgate de aqui lobo! -bufó

- No sin mi cachorro. – dijo rudamente

- No pieso devolvertelo, huye y conservarás la vida!

Kiba estaba realmente furioso, con un rápido saltó agarró a uno de los cachorros de puma por el pescuezó – si no quieres presenciar la muerte de uno de tus hijos, devuelvemelo

- Como se que no vas a matarlo igualmente?

- No soy de ese tipo de criatura! Tú estás en nuestro territorio, mio y de mi manada, además no estiendo como un animal como tu está en este bosque!

- Eso no te incumbe lobo, ahora devuelvemelo!

- Iré a por mi lobezno y luego dejaré a tu cría.

- No, lo haremos al revés!

- Ni lo sueñes! – dijo tirandose contra el lobo blanco

Kiba soltó bruscamente al pequeño y saltó contra el puma, clavando sus colmillos en el homóplato. Haciendola sangrar y caer al suelo, mietras que él también cayó pues una de las garras se había clabado profundamente en su cadera.

Ambos jadeaban y sus sangre manchaba el suelo, Kiba retó a la puma con la mirada y fue cogeando lo más rápido que pudo hacia el pequeño Black que temblaba en medio del claro, lo tomó entre sus fauces por la piel del cogote y salió de allí.

- Volveremos a vernos, amenazó la enorme gata.

- Mejor para ti que no te atrevas – gruñó Kiba mientras se alejaba.

Jadeó más entrecortadamente, su sangre dejaba un camino por donde había venido, aun sostenía al hijo de Hige entre su mandíbula y lo dejó en el suelo, el pequeño agachó las orejas y escondió la cola entre sus patas.

- Kiba yo...

- ¡¡¿¿Te das cuenta que podrías haber muerto! - gruñó

- Kiba lo siento...

- ¡¡¿¿Que lo sientes! Black, has echo algo MUY peligroso, me has desobedecido y te has adentrado solo en el bosque, y eso que es la primera vez que se te permite salir? Que dices de eso? Crees que has demostrado ser muy maduro? ¿Eh?

El pequeñó rompió a llorar, miró a Kiba sumiso y empezó a temblar en el suelo, en el fondo no era el joven lobo que queria, tan solo era un pequeño cachorrillo asustado que había querido hacerse el héroe.

Kiba lo miró aun enfadado, pero las lágrimas del pequeño le hicieron reflexionar después de todo ese lobezno se parecía mucho a él, solo que el tuvo que defenderse solo ante todo, le lamió la cara. Y lo volvió a coger, volviendo a su hogar.

Todos los estaban esperando preocupados, cuando llegaron Kiba soltó a Black sobre la nieve y el pequeño corrió junto a su madre, quien lo lamió por completo preocupada:

Tsume corrió hacia el lobo blanco:

- Que te a pasado Kiba!

- Un pequeño accidente – gimió.

- Kiba- dijo Hige dirigiendose gritando hacia el – estás bien? A sido culpa de Black verdad? Es demasiado impulsivo. – empezó a lamerle la herida. Pero el este se apartó rapidamente

- No te preocupes son cosas de cachorros, no pasa nada.

- Black! – gritó Blue, el negro lobezno se estremeció mostrando su barriga a la loba – pasa para dentro con tus hermanos... - bufó

El cachorro no desobedeció y corrió a adentrarse en la guarida.

- Lo siento mucho Kiba, quizás eran demasiado jóvenes.

- No, no importa. – se tiró en la nieve a descansar mientras comía un trozo de carne del Ciervo que había cazado Tsume y que entre este y Hige habían traido.

Los demás se adentraron en la cueva, y se acurrucaron unos contra otros mientras los cachorros se metían entre medio de ellos buscando calor. Snow yacía acurrucada en la tripa de Toboe, Moon y Dark con su madre y por ultimo Shadow fue hacia Tsume con algo de miedo, y se apoyó en él cuando el lobo le dio una calida sonrisa.

Estaba en los trapos, abatido. Miraba como la manada se apillaba dandose calor, y la verdad es que hacía bastante frio, temblaba cuando Kiba entró por la estrecha cavidad, acomodandose detrás de Hige en lo más profundo de la cueva, limpiando con la lengua la herida, que aún sangrada levemente.

El pequeño se acercó con curiosidad agachando sus pequeñas orejitas, y meneando la cola amistosamente, olfateo la herida de Kiba y empezó a lamer la sangre con su diminuta y calida lengua.

Kiba, le lamió las orejas:

- Siento haberte dicho todo eso Blackie...

El pequeño se apoyó en las patas delanterias de Kiba y se durmió mientras el adulto le transmitía su calor corporal.

Continuará...

Eiiii que os pareció? No se ven adorobleeees v(L)(L)v? Jajaja podriais dejar unos tristes Reviews xD que no cuesta tanto leches!

Este capi va dedicado a Jasmin Malfoy que es mejor tita del mundo xD acies por el rr wapa! Que ya sabes que te quiero ( y un besito tb para mi Sarü!)

Nos vemos prontito!

Besos

GríM Black-Potter

M.o.S


End file.
